ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trencard Tofu
The Trencard clone of Dr. Tofu Ono. Background Tofu completely embraced the notion of surrendering the transient flesh to accelerated decay. With every passing day, he becomes more and more the model of a true Trenchard: a human that is no longer human, in body or mind. In time, he will be given a titian mantle, and become an Ethereal in all but genetics and name. Already, there is little of his original good looks left to enjoy. His cheeks are beginning to draw back and down, forcing his face into a typical Ethereal scowl, and as his skin grows shallower, the area around his eyes is becoming more skull like. The bangs of hair are gone at the front, leaving only a jagged ridgeline of hair that seems to recede more every day. Style Tofu very knowledgable of multiple martial arts techniques. His extensive knowledge of pressure points, chiropractic, accupuncture, and moxibustion coupled with his new Trencardian physic and the abilities that go along with him make him nearly a match for the legendary [http://images.wikia.com/hokuto/images/f/ff/Hokutoshinken.ogg Hokuto Shin Ken]. His style is further enhanced by his use of telekinesis which grants him unnatural mobility in the air. This means that he could maneuver without respect to momentum, balance or general inertia. Special Techniques Cosmic Awareness: Tofu’s skill in pressure point manipulation coupled with his connection to the Mind gives him the sensation of oneness with the universe. This enhanced consciousness enables a mind to perceive information that is closed to the five physical senses. What we see with our eyes are nothing more then objects and forms, mere reflections of light that inform the brain of their existence through electrochemical interaction. In reality you are not seeing them at all, merely receiving sensory information that formed an audio-visual pattern in the mind like a reflection of the world inside of a mirror. Mere sensualism is not a proper way to describe the harmony of the world, nor could it tell one of it’s living essence. They are not quantifiable things, and as ineffably qualifiable as they are their value to the individual are not the same thing as their value to the Cosmos. Tofu can look beyond the form, beyond the impression to the reality that underlay them. All physical matter is but transitional energy. Atoms form when Quantum energy is shaped by a universal constant into a static field. Basically its like the Bakusai Tenketsu only instead of temporarily shifting his view to find the breaking point he is able to permanently see the complex network of energy matrices and force lines that make of the world. He is able to see energy in its rawest form. So basically instead of his eyes reflecting light and his ears and skin sensing vibrations they reflect and sense ki. He able to see the faint flows of air and shifts in temperature granting him a perfect field of 360 degree vision and sensation. Furthermore unlike the Bakusai Tenketsu he can use this on humans. He is able to see small cracks in the bones, tears in the muscles the weaknesses that skilled and experienced warriors have learned to ignore but are still there none the less. Betty: Tofu doesn’t like to fight so he prefers to let Betty, or one of his other assistants, do it for him. This technique allows him to manipulate someone's body like a puppet. Once unconscious, he simply necrotizes the parts of the mind relating to memory and personality. It isn't mind control in the conventional sense. He merely activates a pressure point used for deep meditation. This separates the objective part of the mind from the subjective, the impulse from the action so to speak. The result is akin to sleep paralysis. While in this meditative state, the body becomes his new Betty: a skeleton with strings attached. As a reflection of his sadistic nature his victims are fully aware of their actions, and feels everything their body does, so they can enjoy being Betty too Certain Kill Pressure Point Strikes: A pressure point attack aimed at the amygdale. Since he can’t reach the pressure point normally, he has to bounce his ki off of two others. The technique creates what can only be called a sort of net that wraps around the mind. The body is essentially fine but the mind becomes locked in on itself. For all intents and purposes, the victim becomes trapped in a fear induced dream. In addition to this the victims chakras don’t reset as Tofu creates a sort of self-reinforcing psionic block. The body doesn't recognize that it has a problem so it doesn't correcting it. Category:Trenchard